Harry Potter is Jade EvansMunroe WHAT THE HELL
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: Storm is a witch and mutant. Lily was a witch.  They fell in love and had Harry who's really a girl named Jade. James Potter adopted Lily as a sister. Storm was told by Dumbles that Jade was dead now she knows the truth and she is pissed. Dumbles bashingM
1. Horrible beginning

Harry Potter and X-men Crossover

By: Sybil Henninger

Ororo Munroe looked into the mirror on her vanity and added a light touch of makeup to hide her tear tracks. She didn't want the students to worry about why the normally calm and composed woman had been crying. It would bring up too many painful memories. The white haired African mutant took a deep shuddering breath to compose herself better before she headed for the door that leads from her large bedroom to the wide hallway. She was walking down the stairway elegantly when she noticed two of the students arguing at the bottom of the stairway.

"Is there something the matter?" Ororo asks her cotton soft voice effortlessly cutting through the argument. The two students looked up at her as she walked down the stairs towards them.

"No ma'am. We were just arguing over who got the last bottle of Sprite in the fridge." Kitty said glaring at Jamie who chose this time to stick his tongue out at her.

"Why do you not pour the drink into two cups equally and each take a cup?" Ororo asks tilting her head to the left slightly as she looked at the two students curiously. Both students stood gapping at her for a moment before they smacked their palms to their faces in embarrassment.

"Why didn't we think of that? Thanks Ms. Munroe!" The two teens said in unision before running to the fridge in the dining room.

"No running in the house!" Ororo shouted after them making them slow their pace considerably. Ororo had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Amara Aquila from Brazil started falling down the stairs from the top landing, after being pushed out of the way by Bobby Drake. Her high pitched scream alerted everyone in the mansion as she hit the top step on her hip. Ororo gasped in horror and didn't think twice about her actions, she didn't think about them at all really as she reacted out of pure reflex. A wooden stick that looked to be a reddish color snapped into her hand from its place in her wrist holster as she shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ororo shouted swishing and flicking the wand in Amaras direction just as her right shoulder connected solidly with another step and she fell even further. Amara stopped falling, in fact she just stopped doing anything as she floated just above the stairway, upside down, before Ororo raised the wand slightly, Amara moving in the same way, and slowly guiding the Brazilian girl down the stairway, without touching a single stair, and gently lowered the amazed girl onto the couch in the living room. Ororo canceled the spell and rushed to the young girls' side waving her wand as soon as she reached the girl.

"A fractured hip bone on the left side and a broken right shoulder. Nothing that I cannot easily fix." Ororo muttered to herself, but still loud enough for those around her to hear, as she looked at a piece of parchment that suddenly appeared floating above a wide eyed Amara. Ororo waved her wand over Amara for a moment before stopping and nodding in satisfaction.

"There you are, child, all healed." Ororo said smiling down at the wide eyed Amara calmly. Ororo reached into her pocket and withdrew a small cauldron cake before handing it to the Brazilian princess.

"I had to spell a few potions into your system so that should help balance them out since you have not had breakfast yet today." Ororo said smiling down at the young girl before whirling around to face a stunned Bobby Drake with a deceptively calm look on her face as she stared at him and didn't move a centimeter. Professor Xavier, Wolverine, and Beast all got as far away from the white haired woman as fast as they could before plugging their ears.


	2. OUCH LOTS OF YELLING

Harry Potter and X-men Crossover

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PUSHING SOMEONE AT THE TOP OF A STAIRWAY? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? HAS ALL THE ICE YOU USE FROZEN OVER YOUR BRAIN CELLS? YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY IMJURED OR EVEN KILLED AMARA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING IF YOU WERE THINKING AT ALL?" Ororo shouted making all the students cower and run for cover much like the other three adults did a mere moment earlier. Bobby looked as pale as the ice he controls and like he was going to piss himself any second now.

"There's the famous Munroe temper." Wolverine said massaging his ears with a grimace until Ororo shot him a glare that made him 'eep'. All the students stopped and stared at Logan in shock.

"Did he just eep or are my ears playing tricks on me?" Scott Summers, also called Cyclops, asks looking around at everyone in shock.

"You would 'eep' too if you were under the receiving end of Auntie O's Death Glare Level Two. Level Four could make steel melt and Level Ten could light water on fire." Evan Daniels, Ororo's nephew and also known as Spyke, said with a shiver of fear in remembrance of when he was placed under Level Two of his aunts Death Glare.

"Today is not the day for you to tick me off, Evan." Ororo said narrowing her eyes at her nephew.


	3. Halloween Hating

Harry Potter and X-men Crossover

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

Evan suddenly went solemn and sullen as he looked at the calendar and bowed his head.

"Yeah Auntie. I know. I tried to forget what day it was. Sorry." Evan said not looking up as Ororos face softened.

"Like why would you like want to forget like what day it is? Today's like Halloween!" Kitty Pride, also known as Shadow Cat, asks sounding happy and bubbly while all the adults and Scotts and Jeans eyes widen as they looked shocked before looking sad while Ororo closed her eyes and Evan bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Storm. I forgot that it was _that_ day." Jean apologizes gazing at the white haired woman sadly.

"It is alright Jean. I tried to forget too." Ororo said smiling sadly while a single tear slipped down her face.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so sad? It's Halloween! We should all be happy and decorating the school!" Bobby exclaimed hating to be out of the loop and trying to forget the fact that he pushed Amara down the stair way. Evan looked to be getting angry as was Scott and Wolverine while Jean glared at Bobby as Hank and Charles bowed their heads sadly. Ororo closed her eyes again while all the others looked confused. Bobby started to get annoyed it was like they hadn't even heard him.

"Hello! Didn't you guys hear me? It's Halloween. Halloween. The time for parties, candy, and costumes. It's a holiday people! Where's the fun and happiness? It's Hallowee-"This seemed too much for Evan as his temper exploded.

"WE KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS YOU INCONSIDERATE ICE CUBED BASTARD! IF YOU EVEN KNEW A TINY BIT OF WHAT WE LOST ON HALLOWEEN THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE SO HAPPY EITHER YOU OVERGROWN ICE CUBE! WHO THE HELL WOULD BE HAPPY ON THE HOLIDAY WHERE SEVERAL OF THEIR FAMILY MEMEBERS WERE MURDERED?" Evan raged at the blond ice wielding boy while everyone looked at Evan in shock except Jean, Scott, Logan, Hank, Charles, who were all glaring at Bobby, and Ororo who finally broke down crying making Evan stop yelling mid rant and run over to her.


	4. Truths and lies and Sirius Black

Harry Potter and X-men Crossover

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

"It's okay Auntie. I got ya. I got ya." Evan said hugging the white haired woman and rubbing her back soothingly. A minute later and Ororo had collected herself enough to stand on her own and wipe away her remaining tears.

"I'm fine Evan. Thank you." Ororo said smiling slightly at her nephew who was looking worried and protective at the same time.

"No prob Aunty. After all you're the one who is hurt worse by all-" Evan was cut off by a large 'CRACK' that echoed through the mansion as a man known as Sirius Black appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. Storm immediately placed herself in front of Evan and the others with her wand in one hand and a lightning bolt in the other her teeth were barred and she was growling low in her throat.

"Why are you here, Black? Come to kill the rest of my family? It isn't enough you sold out where my brother-in-law, wife, and fifteen _month_ old daughter were to Voldemort is it?" Storm asks her hair flying around her as her eyes glowed white and her wand began shooting sparks dangerously.

"Storm, calm down. You don't know what really happened? It was a trick!" Sirius said while Evan suddenly put together who he was and grew several sharp bone spikes.

"You'd better start explaining then. It better be a damn good explanation too. Or else you won't be leaving here alive." Ororo says lightning sparking across her mocha colored skin.

"I wasn't the secret keeper! I was the decoy! It was Pettigrew. He was the secret keeper and a Death Eater. He sold out Lily and James. He then outsmarted me on the street. He blew it up with a silent curse and cut off a finger before he transformed into his rat form and ran into the sewer. I was in Azkaban for twelve years before breaking out and tracking down Peter. He got away the second time because Moony was with us and it was a full moon. Jade's not dead either. The 'Avada Kedavra' rebounded on Voldyshorts. Jade is still disguised as a boy named Harry. It'll wear off any minute now which is why I was trying to track you down. You have the ability to tell if I am lying or not so use it to see the truth for yourself!" Sirius said staring at Storm steadfastly while several others got their powers ready in case of a fight while the others were merely watching confused.


	5. Scaring Sirius and getting to know Jade

Harry Potter and X-men Crossover

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

Storm silently looked Sirius in the eyes for a minute before negating her powers and hugging the man who looked relieved as he hugged her back. Storm pulled away and slapped him upside the back of his head several times.

"Ouch! Knock it off already! You haven't slapped me so much since that one time I flirted with Lily." Sirius said covering his head trying to keep from being slapped.

"Several things. One, never telling me that you weren't the secret keeper. Two, not killing Pettigrew for me. Three, not telling me that my _daughter is alive_. Four, for copping a feel when I hugged you." Storm said slapping him again only with a smirk this when Evan and a few others looked murderous.

"No way! Uh-uh. Keep your hands off my aunt, dog boy. Try anything again and I'll nail you to the wall with these spikes." Evan said going into a protective rampage as he grew several spikes out of his arm and aimed them at Sirius as he stepped in front of his aunt who merely laughed.

"Padfoot meet my nephew, Evan Daniels. Also called Spyke because of his mutation. Evan meet one idiot who doesn't know how to take a hint." Ororo said while several students stood in between her and Sirius with their powers active and ready to be used in a nanosecond.

"Keep your paws off Storm unless you're prepared to get hurt." Jean said her telepathic and telekinetic powers making her blood red hair float behind her ominously. Storm laughed loudly at this while Sirius looked scared as Logan let out his claws with a feral growl and the normally calm and peaceful Beast cracked his knuckles as he too growled at the man.

"Calm down, guys. If you fry him then we won't be able to find out where my daughter is. Padfoot, where is Jade?" Storm asks staring at Sirius seriously (no pun intended.) while the teens slowly 'defused' their powers.

"She's at Hogwarts disguised as a boy named Harry James Potter." Sirius said snickering slightly when Storm closed her eyes in exasperation.

"If James wasn't dead I'd kill him myself for that." Ororo said breathing deeply before snapping her eyes open.

"Flipsy!" Ororo called out to seemingly nothing before a small 'POP' was heard and everyone saw a female house-elf dressed in a beautiful made outfit.

"Mistress calls Flipsy! Flipsys happys to sees hers Mistress agains. Whats does Mistress needs Flipsy to dos?" The house-elf now known as Flipsy asks excitedly while the teens who haven't seen Flipsy before looked at the creature in shock. Ororo merely smiled down at the excited elf as if she were used to this, which she probably was.

"Flipsy. I need you to go to the manor and make up a room for my daughter. It turns out that Jade is really alive and at Hogwarts at the moment. She'd have recently turned fifteen so make sure it isn't a little kid room please. Then you can alert the other elves that Jade is alive and that I will be bringing her home in a little while. I know that Jade will have mutant powers like me so if it is alright with the Professor I need you to fix up a room for her here as well." Storm told the house-elf gently smiling when it almost literally bounced off the walls in happiness.

"May Flipsy fix up a room for Jade here Charles?" Ororo asks the bald man in the wheelchair who looked amusedly at Flipsys antics.

"Of course Ororo. I daresay she will want to have some friends and there is a spare bed in Rogue and Kitty's room. Jade may stay there if it is alright with them." Charles says turning to look at Rogue and Kitty questioningly.

"It'd be like awesome to have like a roommate that like doesn't always like complain about my like music. Like plus I can't like wait to like meet her. Like its fine by like me." Kitty said making the little elf stare at her confused.

"Ah don't mahnd as long as she doesn't touch mah stuff wahth out askahn'." Rogue said in her southern drawl. Storm smiled at the both of them before turning back to Flipsy just before Sirius butted in.

"Jade is kinda shy but she doesn't complain about anything unless it's something big that annoys her nonstop. She was royally ticked when she found out that Dumbledore didn't let her friends write to her over the summer. We could hear her yelling at them through the soundproof spells. It takes a lot to make her mad but when she gets mad she'll let you know." Sirius says rubbing his ears in remembrance.

"She has a temper then? Whose temper did she inherit? Mine or Lilys?" Ororo asks wanting to know more about her daughter.

"Both. It's like she added Lilys temper to yours and she is one scary witch. Especially with those hexes of hers." Sirius said shuddering in fear, he loved his goddaughter and all but she was one scary witch.


	6. Jades Lungs and Running to England

Harry Potter and X-men Crossover

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

Ororo laughed again while the other adults cringed and Evan let out a low whistle.

"I feel bad for whatever poor bastard makes her mad. Although if she has Aunty O's pranking abilities then I want to be there when she gets payback." Evan said with a wide grin while Sirius and the adults busted out laughing.

"How woulds Mistress likes young Mistress's rooms and things being decorateds?" Flipsy asks bringing attention back to her again. Ororo shot Sirius a questioning glance.

"Jade's a Gryffindor but she likes nature related colors mainly, a little gold or red here or there but not a whole lot. She mainly likes greens, blues, browns, and whites. She also likes flying and thunderstorms but she does like to look at the stars at night whenever she can. She loves plants and flowers of all kinds so if you can paint some of those on her bedroom walls she'll love it for sure." Sirius reeled off casually while thinking hard about what he knew about his goddaughter/godson.

"Is theres beings anythings elses that Flipsys can adds to Mistresses Jades room, Masters Dogs?" Flipsy asks causing Evan and Ororo to chuckle at the name.

"Yeah. Jade likes Quidditch and is a seeker for Gryffindor so I suggest you paint a golden snitch on her bedroom wall just over her bed if you can." Sirius said his lips twitching at the nickname. The small elf nodded before popping away. Ororo finally laughed lightly at the look on the students' faces and at Sirius's nickname. Sirius smiled at her for a minute before frowning as he reached under the top of his robes.

"Hey pup? Is something wrong?" Sirius asks into the mirror before plugging his ears as he heard his goddaughter yelling into the mirror.

"OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG! PADFOOT WHY THE HELL AM I A _GIRL_? DID YOU DO OR KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS? IF SO THEN YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN HERE BEFORE UMBITCH SEES ME AND THINKS THAT I AM DOING THIS TO GET _ATTENTION_! I'LL BE WAITING IN THE GREAT HALL AND YOU'D BETTER GET HERE AND EXPLAIN THINGS QUICKLY OR I AM GOING TO _REMOVE A VITAL PART OF YOUR_ _REPRODUCTION SYSTEM_! _I'LL USE A WOODEN SPORK AND A VERY PAINFUL CURSE IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE HELL UP!"_ Harry, or Jade, shouted over the two way mirror before hanging up leaving everyones ears ringing.

"I swear she has Lilys lungs! My ears haven't rang so badly since I started a thunderstorm with my ear right next to the cloud and since Lily was screaming at me when Jade was being born!" Ororo said massaging her ears with a grimace.

"How would you know how good Lilys lungs are?" Sirius asks curiously making Ororo give him a blank stare.

"Padfoot. Lily was my _wife_ and we had a _daughter_ together. How do you _think_ I know how good Lilys lungs are?" Ororo asks slowly as if talking to a small child while several of the students and adults turned a deep red after working it out themselves.

"Lily screaming bloody murder at you while in labor?" Sirius said grinning slightly before suddenly frowning in worry.

"Wait a second. What's Umbridge doing at Hogwarts?" Ororo asks catching onto that at the same time that Sirius had and going deathly pale.

"Oh crap. She doesn't like mutants. If she finds out that Jade is your daughter…"Sirius said his eyes widening as he trailed off. Ororo, surprisingly, started cursing in Chinese and Arabic. Xavier read Ororos mind and paled drastically when he read her thoughts.

"Jean go prep the Blackbird for a trip to Scotland. We need to get to Ororos daughter before this Delores Umbridge does. She is a very active mutant hater. Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Evan, Logan, Hank, Amara, Tabitha, and Jubilee. You all will be going with Storm and Mr. Black here to pick up young Jade. You are going along to make sure that no one attacks you and to provide reinforcement just in case someone at the school tries anything against any of you or Jade. You'll leave immediately." Charles ordered urgently making those mentioned rush to the jet with Sirius and Storm in the lead with Evan shortly behind the two.


	7. Remembrance and determination

Harry Potter and X-men Crossover

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

On the way to Scotland Ororo Munroe had a brief reflection on her life up until this point. She had been an orphan who lived on the streets of Cairo up until she was ten when she managed to sneak onto a boat set for England. She had wondered around until she had wound up on a street called Spinners End where she had first seen Lily and some boy who looked like a mini Dracula along with a, what had looked like, small blond horse.

Lily was the first to catch sight of her and promptly invited her to join them on the public swing. The horse, that turned out to be Lilys sister Petunia, had said something really rude to Lily that made both the Mini Dracula, who had introduced himself as Severus Snape, and Ororo mad. The mini Dracula made a small tree branch fall on Petunias head somehow, just hard enough to scare her not hard enough to hurt her, while Ororos eyes had turned white as a small thunderstorm sprang up out of nowhere. The horse like girl had looked at her in horror and fear before running off shouting for her parents while Lily and Snape stared at her in shock and confusion. Lily had been the first to break the silence.

"Awesome you have powers too!" Lily had said and it shocked Ororo before she smiled widely. Her new friends didn't think she was a freak! Lily had talked her parents into letting her stay at Lilys house for a while because she didn't have anywhere to call home. The biggest surprise was when Lily and Severuss' Hogwarts letters came because there was another one with them…for her! She would be going with Lily and Snape to Hogwarts!

When the stern woman that introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall came to take them to Diagon Alley Ororo caught a faint animal like scent from the woman. When she questioned the teacher about it she had looked shocked before smiling and promptly transforming into a tabby cat right next to Lily, who had petted the cat hesitantly after getting over her shock. She, Lily, and Snape were excited to learn that when they got to Hogwarts, it would be awesome to transform into an animal. Then they were at Olivanders who had sold them their wands. Lilys seemed to be more attuned to Charms while Snapes was better for Defense Against the Dark Arts, then it came time for Ororos wand. It took more than an hour to find the white haired girls wand and over two hundred tries but she got it eventually. It was a beautiful twelve inch cherry wood wand that had the core consisting of a baby Basilisks fang, a Thunder Phoenixes head feather instead of a fire ones tail, a spike from the Hungarian Horntail, and the hair of a rare type of Nunda. It appeared to be suited for all branches of magic equally and it could channel her mutant powers!

Then came the train ride to Hogwarts where Ororo gave Petunia a small lightning bolt to the hand when she insulted Lily again. The three friends got into an empty carriage and were joined shortly by a group of four boys. One seemed to be arrogant and cocky, another seemed cocky and a flirt, the third seemed to be the smart one that Lily instantly hit it off with, and the fourth seemed like a scared fat rat that was only there for protection. The arrogant boy seemed to be staring at Lily nonstop and made fun of every house but Gryffindor after he introduced himself as James Potter. Ororo would give him a death glare and wrap an arm around Lilys shoulders anytime he tried to get near said red head while the other boys looked amused at this. The cocky dark haired one introduced himself as Sirius Black and he seemed to be a prankster that was dead set on not being on Slytherin, the smart brown haired one in tattered clothing introduced himself as Remus Lupin and didn't seem to care what house he got in Ororo also noted that he smelled like an animal as well, and finally the scared rat like boy introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew and he seemed to want to be in Gryffindor as well simply so he could have friends keep bullies away from him. Ororo was wary of him and never trusted him. The three friends introduced themselves to the four boys while not looking very comfortable around them.

Then there was the boat ride with the giant named Hagrid that happened during a storm. Ororo stared at the clouds as her eyes glowed white just before the storm quieted and dispersed. Lily thanked Ororo with a smile while Snape nodded at her and the other kids that saw looked at her in shock. When they loaded the boats the four Marauders shared a boat while Snape was in with three other boys that they didn't know and Lily and Ororo got a boat to themselves. The four Marauders were goofing off in their boat and accidently rammed into Lily and Ororos. Ororo had grabbed Lilys hand and pushed her back into the boat while she fell overboard. She could hear Lily shouting for her before she was picked up by, what had appeared to be, a mermaid and placed back into the boat. She had thanked the mermaid who merely nodded to her with a smile before diving back into the water while Lily hugged the life out of her white haired friend.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you fall into the lake!" Lily had said after she finished hugging the soaked white haired girl who hurriedly assured Lily that she would never do that again unless there was no other choice. Needless to say that Lily wasn't very approving of that answer but accepted it none the less. Then came the sorting. Ororo was sorted after Lily and therefore wanted to be sorted into the same house as her friend. When Lily got into Gryffindor with Potter and his goons Ororo followed behind her loyally but neither woman dissolved their friendship with the Snape boy until he called Lily that foul 'M' word in their fifth year. Ororo made sure to scare the crap out of him for doing that to her, then girlfriend, but they eventually forgave him and invited him to their wedding so there were no hard feelings among the three.

Ororo never let James Potter or his three goonies get away with playing a prank on _her_ Lily or on Snape and would often beat the snot out of them whenever they tried anything. She was never caught even though everyone knew who it was that regularly sent the four boys to the hospital wing, James and Sirius more so than Peter and Remus. Ororo didn't think she could ever be as nervous as she was when she had asked Lily to be her date to the school dance but that was proven wrong four times so far, once when Ororo asked Lily to marry her, again at the wedding where she thought Lily might walk off at any second, even more so when she thought when something was wrong with Lily after she had thrown up a few weeks after their honey moon, and then she was beyond worried when Lily had gone into labor before finally giving birth to their beautiful baby girl, Jade.

She was never happier than when Lily married her, told her that she, Lily, was pregnant, and when their beautiful little Jade was born. She was devastated when she had to leave London for a few days near Halloween when Jade was one and then told by Dumbledore that Lily, James, who she had forgiven for his pranks and came to see as a brother figure, and Jade were all dead but Jade had managed to kill Voldemort by using all of her magic. And now.

Now she was ecstatic to know that Jade was really _alive_, worried that Umbridge, who had always been against mutants let alone mutant-wizards and mutant-witches, was teaching at school and would realize that Jade looked like her, Ororo, and would probably attack her for being a mutant-witch, and horrified that Jade had grown up with Petunia who hates magic and would surely not treat him well. She was also very, _very_ angry with Dumbledore for lying to her about her child being dead and then proceeding to place her child in, what is most likely, an abusive home. That is why she used all of her control over the wind to get her and the Blackbird to Scotland as fast as possible, to get her daughter back and she'd be damned before she let anyone hurt her baby girl and get away with it.


	8. With Jade and her true friends

Harry Potter and X-men Crossover

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

A/N don't own and why not

"Okay. Anyone know why I'm suddenly a **girl**? There's nothing wrong with being a girl I'm just not used to it yet." Harry, or Jade as I will be officially calling her now, asks adding the last part quickly when the girls in the group glared at her.

"Well the most likely theory is that you were hidden under a few glamours and they finally wore off." Draco Malfoy, who was only her enemy to those not in on the secret and was actually like an older brother and protector to the younger girl, said immediately.

"Sounds right I went to Gringotts with Gram the other day and found out that your real parents' names are Lily Munroe-Potter nee Evans and Ororo Munroe. Mrs. Potter-er- Lily was blood adopted by James Potter as his sister so you're still technically a Potter you're just a Munroe too." Neville Longbottom said confidently and without stuttering since he was around people he knew he could trust if only because he knew Jade trusted them.

"Okay. How are we gonna hide this from Umbitch?" Jade asks taking what she had just learned in stride, she was used to seemingly impossible things happening to her by now.

"Mom and dad are in the Great Hall right now 'evaluating' Umbitch and the school. Toad face can't do anything too you as long as they're here and if we show that you know them and are close to them then she'll be too scared to even think about laying a finger on you." Draco said with a malicious grin that was copied by a Hufflepuff named Susan Bones.

"Aunty's here too and she has just as much if not more power over the toad as the Malfoys." Susan added while the rest of the group snickered at the plan that they came up with on the spot.

"Oh yeah, how did you guys know that we needed to meet when I didn't call for you over the coins yet?" Jade asks as she led the way towards the Great Hall with the rest of the group falling into step with her.

"We could hear you screaming at Sirius from in the dungeons and I'm pretty sure the people in the states could hear you too." Draco teases messing up Jades pure white hair before running like the hounds of hell were on his heels, which was pretty close to the truth.

"Get back here you bastard!" Jade yelled racing into the Great Hall after the laughing blond and ignoring all of the other students and teachers looking at them intrigued along with the senior Malfoys and Amelia Bones.

"No way! I'm not stupid enough to actually listen to that, Potter!" Draco shouted back making everyone not in the know feel their jaws hit the ground.

"Worse for you then!" Jade shouted back as she tackled him and pinned him against the Hufflepuff table where Hannah Abbot quickly handed the white haired girl a bowl of eggs as if this were an everyday thing. Jade quickly took the eggs with a smile of thanks at Hannah before messing up Dracos hair and smearing the eggs in it. Jade then dumped the whole bowl on him and put it on his head like a hat before jumping off of the enraged blond and hiding behind Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, who were trying to smother their snickers and giggles at the scene.

"Draco." Narcissa begins trying and failing miserably at stifling her giggles as she looked at her egg covered son.

"Haven't you learned by now not to mess with Harrys hair? Speaking of which, what do we call you now that you're a girl Harry?" Narcissa asks directing the second question towards the giggling girl behind her.

"Apparently my name's Jade." Jade said still giggling into her hand as Draco removed the bowl from his head and was trying to attack the white haired girl.

"DRACO LUCUIS MALFOY! What do you think you're doing attacking a girl? Have I not taught you any manners at all?" Narcissa roars at her son who was now frozen in his steps staring wide-eyed at his mother like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler in the middle of the darkest of nights.

"Ouch! That hurt my ear aunty Cissa!" Jade moaned rubbing her ears while glaring lightly at her so called 'aunt', to many peoples shock especially Umbridges and the Gryffs that weren't in the know.

"I'm sorry dear. Does that feel better?" Narcissa asks as she immediately healed the girls' ears and began to fuss over said girl. Jade smiled innocently and happily as she nodded before she happily _skipped_ over to hug an amused and worried looking Amelia Bones all the while ignoring the gaping students and faculty and Draco trying to burn a hole in the back of her head with his glare.

"What exactly is going on here?" Umbridge demands glaring darkly at the back of Jades head. This seemed to be the wrong thing to do however since the toad like woman was then on the receiving end of dark glares from all of Jades friends and honorary family. Umbridge 'eeped' slightly under the weight of the glares from several very powerful members of the Wizarding World and backed up a step or two.

"I had a glamour placed on me when I was a baby to make it look like I'm James Potters son when he's really my uncle cause he blood adopted my mama, Lily Evans at the time, as his younger sister. The glamour finally dropped so I decided to be myself." Jade said smiling widely at the toad bitch while the other female teachers nodded in agreement, proving that they knew of this the entire time.

"If James Potter is not your father then who is?" Snape asks sounding startled that he had been hating a girl that he thought was his arch enemies son and instead turned out to be said enemies niece.

"I don't have a father. I have two mothers." Jade said with a smirk just before the doors banged open. Storm and the X-Men had arrived for the Weather Witches daughter.


End file.
